Grunge
WHAT IS IT? A mature imprint which will publish media set in their own universes and may feature excessive violence, sexual content, fetish or smut material, and uncensored profanity, torture, rape, and so on. Also home to horror, crime, war, and thriller stories. SERIES Bad Blood | Cocanas | Vampir | Valiant | Forlorn | The Grim | Masquerade | Massacre | Dead Reckoning | Silent Screams | The Cult | Red Pastures | Narcolepsy | The Musk | Doppelganger | Cryptic | Shot in the Dark | The Grind | Skinwalk | Bleed Fatigue | Dial K | Breed | Hush | Post Mortem | Rigor Mortus | Philistine | The Catacomb | Cryptwalker | Road Rage | The Overdose | Tantrum | Cutthroat Kings | Blood & Fire | Death Vigil | Tears in a Vial | Necron | Taint the Flesh | Petroleum | The Carousel | Cat Scratch Fever | The Cabin | Death's Talons | Castle of the Dying Flesh | The Town of Amnesty | Daybreak | The Light in the Dark | The Last Asylum | Gallows of Perdition | Laceration | Lambs for the Slaughter | Son of Darkholm | Death's Marshall | Imminent | Liberty and Justice for None | House of Corvin | Live On | Hellbent Hillbillies | Death Itself | Stray Island | Corvus Ruinam | Insanity Has Come | Hell Reigns Above | I Am Shadow | Aftermath | The Ward | Bloodwell | The Death of a Murderer | Grover Windcrest | The Pit | The Gun | Stalker Theory | Groundswell | Life of Making Love (working title) | Inject | A Soldier's Sermon | A Surgeon's Sermon | A Bureaucrat's Sermon | Countess | Septic | Coronary | A Secret Service | Query | The Final Bastion | The Freak | Review Scores | Straightjacket Philosophy | Eat. Live. Die. | Last of King | Hatebreed | VILE | Horseman | Marsupial | Sinking Ship | Stillborn | Rabble Rousers | RavenspeaR | Flasher | Dead Lake | Bitch Witch | Urban Myths | Walk From Hell | Straight & Narrow | We're All Doomed | Make 'Em Cry | Screamplay | Predator 7 | Red Storm Rising | Rotten | Incyst | Spetsnaz | Thicker Than Water | Bravura | Unfound Footage | Residual | The Blight of Newtown | The Midnight Movie | The Damned are Blessed | Whisper | Lonesome GRUNGE: HORROR Grunge will have a sub-imprint for its horror series for those just looking for chilling experiences. TITLES Bravura | Residual | Unfound Footage | The Blight of Newtown | The Midnight Movie | The Damned are Blessed | Bloodwell | Insanity Has Come | Coronary | Sinking Ship | Urban Myths | Castle of the Dying Flesh | Silent Screams | Screamplay | Predator 7 | The Carousel | Whisper GRUNGE: ACTION Grunge will also have a sub-imprint for its action series for those just looking for ultra-violent fun. TITLES Dead Reckoning | Bad Blood | Cocanas | Urban Myths | Parasite: Fathom | Marsupial | Live On | Imminent | Spetsnaz